legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyber Zann
Tyber Zann was a Human crime lord who rose to prominence sometime after the Battle of Yavin during the Galactic Civil War and led his own faction, known as The Zann Consortium, a powerful crime syndicate. He would wage a personal war against the Galactic Empire as revenge for expelling him from the Imperial Academy. Biography Early life Zann was born on Anaxes, making him an Anaxsi, in 34 BBY, and first worked in the family firm, Zann Remanufacturing. He became bored and entered into running crooked sabacc games. As his reputation grew, he attracted the notice of rival local crime lords. In order to protect himself, he tried to arm his gang with weapons stolen from his father's warehouses. Zann's father caught him, and as punishment, arranged for him to be enrolled as a cadet in the Academy of Carida. Imperial service One of the most promising students at the Academy, he used his Imperial service to make underworld connections, including with Jabba the Hutt. Just prior to Zann's graduation, he ran a smuggling racket that was actually a trap laid by the suspicious Imperials. However, his associate Urai Fen got word of the trap and warned Zann. He was suspected of weapons theft by Admiral Thrawn, who could only dismiss him from service, having found no firm evidence to connect him to the crime. Life as a crime lord Using the Imperial connections he made while in the military, Zann began to build up an extensive criminal organization known as the Zann Consortium. Zann collaborated with Jabba the Hutt until he stole a valuable and strange artifact from the Hutt on Felucia. However, while Urai Fen escaped with the artifact, Zann was arrested for "crimes against the Empire". While Zann rotted away in the spice mines of Kessel, Urai Fen waited for the time Zann had set for his escape. By starting a riot on Kessel and hiring the crew of Millennium Falcon to pick him up, Zann made his escape, narrowly avoiding execution from a bounty hunter hired by Jabba. After his return to freedom, Zann, along with his closest companion Urai Fen, gradually reestablished the Consortium as a power to be reckoned with from their headquarters on Ryloth. Among other things, the criminal organization would offer protection to worlds affected by the Galactic Civil War, having built up a sizable military force. Lieutenant Izbela Saarrj of the Imperial Security Bureau wrote a report on his activities around 0 ABY, mentioning his use of spies to study the Star Dreadnought Eclipse, the first Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought, while it underwent construction. He used his extensive crime network to influence the warring factions of the Galactic Civil War, siphon their credits, and sabotage their operations when necessary. During the course of his ascent to power, his forces fought against both factions of the war. He had his own flagship, an Aggressor-class destroyer named Merciless]], for his navy. When fighting, he would sometimes make use of his own personal cloaking device that rendered him invisible. Zann was also intent on discovering the mysteries of the ancient Sith holocron, stolen from Jabba while he was making a deal with the Galactic Empire on Felucia. He employed a Nightsister Silri, whom he freed on Dathomir in order to have her decipher the Sith artifact. Though she knew of the artifacts true importance, she withheld information from Tyber causing them to quarrel verbally on several occasions. The addition of Aniwevei Chreitti to his plans for unlicking the secrets of the holocron however would speed him towards his goal. However both Silri and Aniwevei Chreitti would turn against Zann, causing him to be captured on Yavin 4. He was later handed to the Rebel Alliance to be incarcerated for crimes against the galaxy. Foot Note This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the organisation ran a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:NPCs